Some people experience motion sickness while passengers in moving vehicles, some more prone than others. When the vehicles are controlled by human drivers, these passengers can verbally communicate their propensity to experience motion sickness to the human drivers, and the drivers can adjust their driving to minimize or avoid motions that may cause the passengers discomfort. However, with autonomous vehicles, this is not possible.